Sweet Sixteen Bash
by blu-absolute-lova24
Summary: In the daring world of Rory Gilmore, she faces a challange so big. so great that will take courage and determination. She has to...plan a sweet sixteen partay. A competition. Who will win? TRORY.
1. Let the Games Begin!

**A/N: **This storie is from an idea that just popped into my head and I really needed to write it or type it whatever so here it is. The show Sweet Sixteen inspired me. Remember the decision is in your hands whether I should continue or not… you be the judge! LOL that so jokes. Okay in this storie Logan, Finn and Colin are all Rory's friend but they go to a different school. Rory is fifteen. Ya, okay so here it is enjoy! It's another TRORY! I love TRORYS!

WARNING: If you do not like stories where things are not the same and it's all weird then I suggest you do not read this. If you like reading the normal Gilmore Girl story that is based on the real story then ya this story is not for you.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mary."

'Oh God! Why? Why me?' she thought to herself. "What do you want Summer?" she closed her locker and turned around to face her.

"You know I don't get how he likes you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked her confused.

"I mean c'mon. I'm the most popular and of course the sexiest in this school, yet he still likes you. A small town girl." By then a small group of people had gathered around the two.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb _Mary. _I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"If she did would she be asking you what you were talking about huh?" a voice said behind her. She looked back to see Paris, Louise and Madeline known as Maddy joining her.

"Back of Gellar. This is me and Gilmore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rory said exasperated.

"Stay the hell away from Tristan. He's mine." Summer said.

"Whoa there, no need to get possessive." A familiar voice said. Of course the party will not be a party without Tristan Dugrey.

"Oh God, my day cannot be any worse." Rory said to her friends.

"Well, well I never thought I see the day when Summer is scared that she won't get Tristan Dugrey. I really never thought I would see the day." Louise said.

"I am not scared Grant," she hissed "I just want him off my man."

"Hey I am not your man. We broke up remember?" Tristan reminded her

"Well know I want to get back together." Summer said

"Well I might not want to. You might get bored again. Remember when that happens?"

"Argh. Gilmore just keep your hands off him."

"And what if she says no?" Maddy asked.

"Then I will make your senior year a living hell."

"Hey ladies, ladies. How about we settle this in a good old competition?"

"What kind of competition?" Rory asked suspicious. She knew Tristan and knowing Tristan he might make this competition something sexual.

"A party."

"What? A party?

"Yes. You both plan your sweet sixteen birthday party and invite everyone here in Chilton and some of your other friends from elsewhere. The person that makes the biggest and the most sweetest party wins. If you," he pointed to Summer "win. Rory will not go anywhere near me and we'll get back together. And if you," he pointed to Rory wins "Summer, you have to not go anywhere near her for the rest of the year and if she wants to go out with me, then it will be my pleasure." He said winking at her.

"This is my kind of competition. I'm in. Watch out Gilmore cause you're going down."

"What do you say Mary?"

"It's Rory and I…"

"She's in." Paris said behind her.

"Okay then. The judge will be me, Scott and Ryan. We are not allowed to help any of you so good luck. The party will be in one week. Who wants to be first?"

"I will. Cause my party will be the best one." Summer said.

"Okay then. The game is on." Tristan said as he smirked at Rory and walked away with Scott and Ryan.

"Watch out Gilmore. The whole school is against you because I'm the popular one." Summer and her bimbos turned and walked away, starting to already plan the party. The crowd went away and Rory turned back to her friends.

"Paris I can't believe you said yes for me! I really don't want to do this. The whole school is against me!"

"Listen to me Rory. You have us and don't worry we are going to win." Louise said

"Are you sure?" Rory asked hesitantly

"Positive. Don't you want to have revenge on Summer after calling your mom a whore before? This is your chance. You can show her to not mess with you."

"You're right. We so can do this." She then saw a freshman girl walk by and gave her a death glare. "Or maybe not."

"Rory don't worry about them. Ignore them and just focus on the party." Madeline said.

"You're right. I didn't like this school and it's people anyway. Excluding you guys. So let's get to work and win this competition!"

"Okay Gilmore, now all we need is more people to help." Paris told her.

Rory smirked "Don't worry guys. Leave that up to me."

A/N: Well there you have it folks. If any of you guys watch sweet sixteen on MTV then you'll know kinda what this is about. I Love that show it so awesome. Okay so now it's in your hands. Do you want me to continue…or not? Click on the button below to the left to submit the review. Appreciate it. Anyways if you guys read my other stories, I usually do the movie thing at the bottom, so I'm gonna do it for every story. Hmm let see…I know. That upcoming movie with Will Farrell in it as a race car driver. What is it called again? It looks so awesome and funny. I wanna watch it. Tell me what you think about the movie. Don't forget to R&R this storie.

Thanks you guys. I love you all so much.

Kimmyz 3


	2. The Limo Boys and Steph

**A/N: **YAY! I'm glad you like this story! I always thought that Summer was a bitch…lol. Okay for this story I want Rory to be single. Hmm how about Rory and Dean just broke up. I really love it when they break up…no offence to Dean. I LOVE Jared Padelecki but you know I think Chad Michael Murray fits better. As for Jess, he should be a big brother to Rory cause I think he fits being her big bro. As for Luke and Lorelai I like them being together don't you? So here is the new chappie! Enjoy!

"Okay girls time to plan a party." Louise said.

"Okay, how about we go to my house. My mom can definitely help us. She plans the best parties. In fact one of my birthday party included police officers." She told them.

"Okay sure. Let's not get into that right now. Let's just go to your house and then we'll plan there okay?" Everyone nodded. They went to Stars Hollow in Louise's car. She might not be the best driver but the only one among them that can drive.

"Okay let's just get some thinking food and don't forget coffee." Rory said as she stopped Louise in front of Luke's.

"Yes, how can we forget the coffee?" Paris said sarcastically. They all went in learning the last time they went to Stars Hollow that the hardware store in fact was a diner. And they weren't surprise to find Lorelai there arguing for her coffee.

"Lukey, please I need my coffee." She begged

"What did I say about calling me Lukey? And in front of everyone? And no, that thing will kill you."

"Please, please, please, please with a cherry on top?"

"Oh for the love of God! If you shut up and stop scaring away my customers then I'll give you coffee."

"The only one here is Kirk."

"Exactly. Here have you death wish." He said as he poured her a mug.

"Yay thanks Luke." She said leaning over the counter to give Luke a peck on the lips. But it turned to hot heavy make out session.

"Mommy stop making out with your boyfriend and help me with my major problem." Rory said as she sat on the stool beside her mom and her friends joining her.

"Daughter of mine! What is this problem of yours that made you had to stop my make out session with Lukey."

"Lor." Luke said in a warning tone.

"Mom I need help. Really badly. But you'll be proud of me."

"Oh tell mommy!"

"Chilton is all against me."

"What? Really? See I have taught you well."

"Ya well I got dragged into a competition with Summer."

"Summer? Whose Summer?"

"It's the bitchiest person in school." Paris said

"Ya and well she was the one who called you a whore. So this is my revenge against her."

"Oh you mean Barbie wanna-be? Okay I'm in and what exactly is the competition?"

"We have to plan the most extraordinary party in the whole state." Louise said.

"That will be no problemo. What kind of party?" Lorelai asked already excited.

"Rory's sweet sixteen party." Maddy answered.

"O yay! I love planning parties." Lorelai said clapping her hands.

"See I told you guys she would help us." Rory said to her friends with a smile.

"And who is the judge of this competition?"

"Tristan and his friends. He thought of the idea."

"You mean Tristan as in Bibleboy, E.T and Spawn of Satan Tristan?"

"Ya that Tristan. The one who is like helplessly in love with her." Louise said pointing at Rory.

Rory blushed a dark crimson. "He does not like me. Let's continue." She said hoping to change the subject. Lorelai shook her head in amusement and decided to let the subject pass.

"So, I see you already got three people on your team, four with me. Now all we need is more. Chilton is all helping this Summer person right?"

"Ya. Now we don't have a lot of helpers for this party." Louise said.

"Rory said not to worry." Paris told her.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ror?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"Well, well, well I'm calling North Oaks Academy." Rory said smirking

"Ah the limo boys and their friends." Lorelai said in understanding.

"Hey they're my friends too."

Lorelai was smiling "Ya and you can count on them cause they have cha aching. You know what I mean."

"I know you mean what?" A voice asked her.

"Hey Jess. We're planning the biggest sweet sixteen party. We're calling North Oaks Academy."

"Ah the limo boys."

"What's with the limo boys? And isn't North Oaks the most expensive private school in America?" Paris asked

"Ya well my friends go there." Rory answered.

"Really who?" Maddy asked with curiosity.

"Logan Huntzberger, Finn Morgan, Colin McRae and Stephanie V." (Sorry guys I don't know her last name.)

"Oh my God! You know the richest people in this state!"

"Know them? They're her best friends!" Jess told them. "I'm going out. Call me if you need help with anything okay Ror? And Lorelai don't make it too big."

"What? She said big and the sweetest."

"Ya she only turn sixteen once you know." Lorelai had a mischievous smile on her face. Jess knew no matter what anyone said, combining Lorelai with the three Chilton girls and the Limo Boys and Steph and Rory plus all of North Oaks, this party will be the most awesome one. He was pretty sure she was going to win.

"Okay I'll see you guys later." He said. He gave Rory a hug and kissed her forehead. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Meet me at the bridge at 10. We'll talk there." She nodded. He then went out of the diner.

"Okay Rory. Let's do this party!" Louise jumped up and down in excitement.

"Okay fruit of my loins; call the limo boys and Steph!" Lorelai told her.

A/N: Ther it is everyone. Yay Finn is going to be in this story. I absolutely love Finn. And Jess too but as Rory's big brother. The party is gonna be off the hook. I love parties. Speaking of parties, I would love to have a huge partay for my sixteen birthday with a DJ. That would be so awesome. Okay tell me what should happen in Summer's party. Give me ideas. Don't forgetz to R&R! Thanks you guyz. I love you all so much!

Kimmyz 3


	3. BIg Brother Finn

A/N: Okay this is my last chapter till the next two weeks so ya. I'm going to COLORADO! Awesome right? LOL well I'm going to miss my computer and writing and reading all your reviews. Did I mention yet how much I love you guys? You guys are so awesome and I love all your reviews. Well this is it:P Have fun with this one. If I have time I'll make the next chapter too! We'll see. So here it is! Enjoy!

"Okay, I'm calling them right now." Rory said as she took out her cell phone and began to dial the numbers.

"No no no. Read the sign Rory. NO cell phones in the diner." Luke said pokinghis head out from the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon Luke! This is an emergency! Well actually it's not, but pretty please with a cherry on top?" she pouted. She looked at her mom helplessly. "Mommy help me please."

"Right on it hun." Lorelai slid of the stool and went to the other side of the counter.

"Hey! Lor you know you can't come in here." Luke said with a pointed look. But Lorelai just walked up to him and whispered something in his ear and his face turned dark red. "Um, fine Rory you can use the phone in here. Just this once though okay?"

"Yay! Thanks Luke!" she gave Luke a quick hug. She started to dial someone's number on her cell and after a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Hi. Can I have 3 large pepperoni pizzas please with extra cheese on top. Oh! And also those yummy cheese breads." Maddy giggled. Rory looked at them and gave them a shut up look.

"Sorry mate but you got the wrong number." The voice told her.

"But did I, Finnegan?" Rory said suppressing a giggle.

"Who is this?" the voice demanded.

"You don't know who this is?"

"No." was the reply.

"I'm the queen of coffee." Rory said. Lorelai looked at her with a frown. "No I'm the coffee queen. Rory gave her mom a look. "Sorry."

"The coffee PRINCESS."

"Rory? Is that you love?"

"Ugh Finn is that how you treat you bestest friend in the whole wide world?"

"Rory! It is you! And here I thought I was talking to some crazy person."

"Oh so I'm now some crazy person huh?" she asked

"No, no. Love you are my best friend, more like my little sister. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Did I tell you how much I love you Finny?"

"Okay how much is this going to cost me?" Finn asked her with a sigh.

"I don't know exactly. You see I'm in sort of a trouble. Do you remember a girl name Summer?"

"Oh you mean the Barbie-wanna-be that called the beautiful Lorelai and you a whore?"

"Ya that one. Well she accused me of taking her 'man'. And I was sort of dragges into this competition. I win she leaves me alone. She wins she gets the guy and well I don't know."

"And who made this competition love?"

"Her so called man. But he hates her too so."

"His name is Tristan." Paris yelled into the phone.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

"Paris. Louise and Maddy are also here with me. They are the only three in Chilton that are with me. So the rest of Chilton is against me."

"Don't worry I'll help you love. Wait! What kind of competition is this?"

"I have to make the biggest and best sweet sixteen party. And my mom will help too."

"We are so going to win! You have me and Lorelai!"

"I know. Don't forget Logan, Colin, Steph and the rest of North Oaks cause you know I'm their princess."

"Yes, yes I know. So let's meet tomorrow. I want to show Summer that I'm working with North Oaks. Come pick me and my friends up at school." Rory told Finn.

"Wait! Tristan? As in Tristan Dugrey? The boy that is like head over heels in love with you?"

"He does not love me okay, not even like."

"Okay whatever little sis. I'll see you tomorrow love."

"Kay, Thanks Finn!"

"Anything for you love."

"Bye Finn, love you!"

"Love you too." And with that she hung up.

The next day the four went to school with a smile on their faces. They knew they have the support of all of North Oaks. Every where they went though, everyone would give them the evil eye or stare at them or like made rude comments about them. The only people that didn't was Tristan and his two friends. They came up to Rory at the end of school when Rory and the girls were waiting outside for Finn and the others.

"So do you think you're going to win Mare?"

"Piss off Dugrey. Aren't you gonna help your blond bimbo?" Paris asked him.

"Geller, no need to get angry. I'm just here to wish Mary here good luck." Tristan said.

"I don't need your good luck. Cause I know we're going to win." Rory said confidently.

"Oh how do you know that?" Summer asked coming behind them.

"Because we know that we are not bitched like you and your stupid friends." Louise spat out.

"BITCH! You know I can't wait to see you're faces when I win this competition. You're never going to win. Chilton is all against you. What makes you so sure that you're going to win?"

"Because North Oaks Academy is going to make sure they stay behind their princess." A voice behind them said.

Rory turned around and let out a scream, ran to the person and jumped on him.

"Finn!" she cried hugging her tightly.

"I need air love." He said laughing.

"Hey how bout us?" another voice behind Finn asked.

"Logan! Colin!" she said before giving them a hug. "And Steph!" she cried.

"Hey girl. Looking good with that uniform." Steph grinned and gave Rory a hug. "Okay now that all the hugging is done, introduce us to that bitch you were talking bout."

A/N: There it is. I hope you like it. Read and Review! Thanks so much you guys! I love you all. MUah! Kimmyz 3


	4. Dealing with Summer

**A/N: **I AM BACK! LOL I just got back from my trip to Colorado and to Branson Missouri. I advise you people to take a trip to Branson… it was so awesome. They had so many shows as in like theatre… and I met someone famous. You guys might not know him…Merrill Osmond. It was so awesome I took a picture with him! Anyways, I'm glad to be back to do this storie, oh and my other ones too. I will finish them, just not now. I want to thank all of you for the reviews… who knew I was actually an okay writer. Lol anyway here is my story! Enjoy!

Rory smiled at Steph. "Before I introduced you guys to Summer, I want you to meet my friends. They are the only ones in this school who are with me." She waved them over. "This is Paris Gellar, Louise Grant and Madeline Lynn. Guys this is Steph, Logan, Colin and Finn."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I didn't know you were friends with Rory." Louise said after shaking their hands.

"Ya and what was that about Rory being North Oaks princess?" Paris asked them.

"Well Ace here doesn't like all the spotlight on her. She doesn't want everyone to make a big deal that her best friends are on the high society list. We see each other usually on the weekends." Logan explained.

"And as for the princess comment, I'll explain." Colin volunteered. "Five of us has been friends ever since we could talk and crawled and walked. Lorelai, Shira, Logan's mum, Cindy my mum and Amber Steph's mum has been friends since they were high school."

"And my mum and Lorelai have been best friends since they were babies." Finn said

"Anyways, we all went to the same preschool and elementary school together. And Rory went to North Oaks for freshman year and everyone loves her there. I mean c'mon she's a Gilmore, charming, beautiful, smart although annoying and stubborn sometimes." Rory scowled and hit Colin on the arm.

"Ouch Ror. But I'm not joking. She even has Mitchum Huntzburger wrapped around her finger. And Mitchum is well…Anyways, as you all know North Oaks is like 2 and a half hours from here and they lived in Stars Hollow so Rory had to live with Finn for the year and couldn't see Lorelai during the week only on weekends. To make a long story short, she decided to move back to Stars Hollow to her mom and went here to Chilton."

"Everyone in North Oaks love Rory, and like I said she is like their princess. And what the princess wants, they get." Steph told the girls. She then turned to Rory, "Ror, I want to see this Summer girl."

"She's right there." Maddy pointed at Summer down the hall who was staring at them in utter shock.

"Okay let's meet her. Nobody gets away from calling my little sister and Lorelai who is like my second mom a whore. It's about time we got here to give her a piece of our minds." Finn growled.

"Ya, we would've been down here sooner but Rory didn't want us to kill her." Logan told the girls.

"I'm right here you know and I still don't want you to kill her. We are going to crush her by winning this competition." Rory pointed out.

"I know but I still want to talk to the bitch. And I'll try my best not to go so hard on her Ror." He said to her before she spoke. "but she did call you a whore." He walked to where Summer and her friends and Tristan and his two friends were standing.

"Well well well. Mary I didn't know you had friends who are up on the list." Tristan said as soon as they were standing in front of them.

"But I did know you were a cocky asshole." Rory said

"Ouch Mare."

"Get over it Dugrey." She turned back to her North Oaks friends. "You guys want to meet Summer, here she is." She said.

Finn spoke up first. "If you don't know who I am, I'm Finn. Let me tell you something love, Rory is my best friend, actually she's all our best friend and she's like a little sister to me. And her mother is like my second mother. I didn't like you calling them whores and I don't like it now. You insult them one more time, I will personally make your life a living hell. Trust me love, when it comes to Rory, if someone hurts or insults her they are going to pay."

"That's right. Rory and Lorelai are not whores. The only whores I could see is you and your friends over there. And on the note of making your life a living hell, we have Logan and Colin as well. Not to mention all of North Oaks. Oh ya I forgot there is also Jess who is going to be Rory's cousin soon." Steph told Summer. She step closer to her. "No matter how hard you try, you're never going to win this competition." She spat and step away from her. With this Summer and her friends stormed away. She looked at Rory, Paris, Louise and Maddy. "Let's go shopping! We can use the guy's cards." They nodded/

"Hey who said you can use our cards?" Colin asked Steph. Steph walked up to him ad whispered something in his ear. His eyes shot up and he reached in his pocket to take his credit card and hand it over to Steph.

"Thanks." She said and gave him a small peck on his cheek. She walked over to Logan and asked him for his which he gave willingly. She quickly look over to Rory and mouthed to her to get Finn's.

Rory walked up to Finn with a mischievous smile on her face. "No, no, no! You're not getting it from me this time."

Tristan, Scott and Ryan watched them bicker with amusment.

"But Finn…" Rory whined

"No buts love. Look Ror, as much as I love you, you and Steph put together and by the look of Louise also, shopping will be bizarre."

"Please Finn." She pouted and looked at him with her blue eyes.

"He's never going to resist that." Colin said to Logan who nodded in agreement.

"That's not fair love. You know I can't resist those eyes." He said with a sigh of defeat.

"Yes!" she put her arms up in triumph. "I won again. Pass me the card Finn."

He sighed again but gave her his card. She squealed with delight and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks, big bro. Love ya!" she said and ran toward the girls who were making their way down the hallway and out the door.

"You know they're going to take the limo right?" Finn asked Logan.

"Yup, we have to call Adam." Logan answered.

"You mean the back up driver with the hummer?"

"Yup that's the one." He said with a nod. A clearing of throat interrupted their conversation.

"Are we still needed here?" Tristan asked them.

"Your two friends can go but we still need to talk to you Dugrey." Finn said.

"What for Morgan?" he answered giving a look to his friends telling them to leave.

The limo boys step closer toward Tristan. "We saw how you look at Rory and we know you have feelings for her. We need to lay some ground rules here." Finn told him. "Or you'll end up like her ex-boyfriend, Dean."

A/N: Yay another chappie done! I really hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazing! OHHHHHH a new movie I want to see has come out! STEP UP! Channing Tatum is it! It will be an awesome movie. Tell me what you guys think. Don't forget to R&R.

Love you all!

Kimmyz 3


	5. Heart to Heart, Cousin to Cousin

**A/N: **I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. Thanks. Anyways I remember putting Jess in the second chapter and telling Rory they'll talk but I didn't put the talking part. So now let's just assume they talked and move on with life. This chapter will be based on Jess and Rory's relationship together. And yes I will be making Lorelai engaged to Luke so they will be cousins. This chapter might not be my best work though since me and my best friend kinda split. That's right after 6 years close together she ditched me for a guy. Best friend huh? So here is the new chapter, and don't get mad at me if it's sucky. Anyways after this chapter I have to return to my favourite Ben and Jerry's Funky Monkey ice cream. It's my best friend next to the diamonds.

"Bagboy? What did you guys do to him?" Tristan asked confused.

"I'm guessing you know Dean?" Logan asked back

"You mean the asshole with the weird hair who works as a bagboy? Then yes I do know him." He answered.

"Well if you didn't know already but you probably do, Dean and Rory broke up and pretty badly. You don't know why do you?" Finn asked and he shook his head. "Do you want to know?" His response was a nod.

Colin's jaw tightened as he continued with the story. "That bastard cheated on her. We all saw him making out with another girl. So listen and listen good cause we're only telling you once. You hurt her you will pay big time. There are so many people that would make you first in their "who to kill" list if you hurt her, understand?"

Tristan looked scared and nodded.

"Great now mates how about we get some alcohol. I'm dying here." Finn whined.

"Right then we have to pick up Steph after. We still have that assignment due tomorrow. We have to go back." Colin reminded them.

"Fine just hurry! I need my alcohol friend." Finn whined louder.

"Oh geesh no wonder him and Rory are like brother and sister. You're just like Rory when she has no caffine in her body." Logan commented shaking his head.

"What can I say mates. Like brother like sister." Finn said dragging both his friends down the hallway. "Although we're not blood related." Just before they stepped outside Finn turned his head to see Tristan walking the other way. "Hey man do you want to come?" he called to him.

Tristan turned around and gave him a smile. "Nah, it's guys poker night tonight." He told him. "Thanks though." With that he walked away.

**In the mall**

Four girls sat around waiting for Rory who was trying on an outfit. They already have three bags each but when they saw this cute black mini skirt and a cute tank top, they all agreed that it will look good on Rory.

"Hey umm Steph, why did you say Jess is going to be Rory's cousin soon?" Maddy asked her. "I though he was her best friend."

"He is her best friend and they are really close. Umm you guys know Luke right?"

"You mean the diner guy whose dating Lorelai?"

"Ya that's him. Well he's actually Jess's uncle and well we, me, Logan, Colin, Ror and Finn thinks that he will propose soon to Lorelai. And well that means they're cousins." Steph said.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering." Maddy shrugged.

Rory stepped out of the fitting room and the girls squealed with excitement.

"Oh my God Rory! You look hot in that." Louise said.

"Ya Tristan will totally drool when he sees you wearing that." Maddy told her.

Rory blushed. "Whatever you guys."

"You should buy it Rory." Paris says.

"Ya c'mon princess buy it. You know you look amazing in that." Steph smiled.

"Fine. But no more after this, we wasted enough of the guy's money."

"Okay mother." Steph mocked.

"Shut up."

It was at 7 that Rory arrived back home with her clothes. She was exhausted and in need of some food and coffee. So she decided to head to Luke's. And the sight before her was not an unusual one.

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's bad for you."

"Just one."

"Fine one."

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai said giving him a light kiss. Rory sat next to her mom on the counter stool.

"Hey babe. How was your day?"

"Great. The guys visited me as they promised and us girls wasted the guys money on clothes and coffee for me. I bought this really nice outfit. I'll show you at home."

"Kay hun." Lorelai said. "I was just asking Luke before my coffee, who in this whole world, anyone, who he would marry. And he didn't answer me yet."

"Luke blushed and Rory tried to hold back her laugh knowing Luke's answer.

"C'mon Luke anyone. Would it be Julia Roberts?" she asked raising an eybrow.

"No" he said with a grunt.

"Pamela Anderson?"

"No."

"Paris Hilton?"

"For God sakes Lorelai. I said no." Luke was getting annoyed and went from behind the counter. "There is only one person that I want to marry okay? And that person is you Lorelai. Look I really didn't want to answer you because I knew that when I answered your question I would have to do the thing in front of everyone here, but you know since know everyone knows I'll just get it over with. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" Luke asked reaching for the box in his pocket and bending on one knee.

Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her answer. Rory's eyes already bugged out and her mouth were open in shock. Even Jess was in shock and stood on the stairs waiting for Lorelai's answer.

Lorelai smiled and look at Luke who was nervous from the look of his face. "Of course I'll marry you, you're the coffee god." She said with a grin. Everyone cheered and applauded. "It's about time you two get married." Miss Patty said.

Luke leaped up and kissed her. He then put the simple but beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Okay everyone, shows over." Lorelai turned to her daughter. "Who knew that I was the one he wanted to marry huh?" she winked.

Rory laughed. "Shut up mom. You knew he wanted to marry you." She looked out the window to see Jess waving her to go to the bridge. "I'm gonna go talk to Jess okay mom?"

"Sure hun I'll meet you back at home."

Rory went out the diner and went to the most peaceful place in the town. She saw Jess already sitting there waiting for her on the bridge. She went and sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be cousins. Can you believe that?" Rory said with a smile.

"No I can't. I knew Luke was going to propose sometime but I didn't think he had the guts to." Jess answered resting his chin on her head. "What do you think about me being your cousin? Are you okay with it?"

"Okay?" Rory sat up and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You know I'm most perfectly fine with it. Luke has been like a father to me these past year and you're one of my bestest friend. I love you both so much. I like knowing that we're going to spend a lot of time together and that I'll have a big happy family. How can you think that I'll be not okay with it?"

Jess sighed. "I don't know Ror, I mean look at me. I'm a mess. You don't want a cousin that's a mess do you? Or one that can't give you good advice or be the one you can talk to because I'm a big mess and that I'm a screw up. I don't know if I'll even finish high school."

"Don't you dare talk like that Jess. Don't you dare." Rory told him. "You are not a mess and you are not a screw up. And you give great advice and I know I can always count on you if I needed someone to talk to. Don't be so hard on yourself. You are going to finish high school. Look Jess you might not think you are, but you're on of the best people I met. And I'm glad you're going to be my cousin."

Jess gave her a smile. "Thanks Ror. I'm glad you're going to be my cousin too."

"Now there's the spirit." She said. "So since we're going to be cousins, does that mean you'llwatch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory every time I want to watch it?"

"No way missy." Jess said as he stood up. He held a hand out to Rory. "You already made me watch that twelve times.

She took his hand and he pulled her up. "But it's the best movie ever. Please?" Rory said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Ugh you'll be the death of me Rory Gilmore." Jess said with a chuckle and put his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll think about it cousin."

"Okay cousin." She said with a smile as they walk back. "Oh and Jess what happen to my Oliver Twist book?"

"I borrowed it. I'm putting some notes on the margin."

Rory groaned, "What did I tell you about stealing my book."

"What?" Jess said innocently. "I didn't steal it. I merely borrowed it."

A/N: Well there it is. Luke finally proposed. Yay Lorelai! Anyways Read and Review Guys! Back to my Funky Monkey ice cream. Tear, Tear

Kimmyz 3


	6. Goin to North Oaks

**A/N:** I am very sorry I never updated for so long… I hope you guys forgive me:P Anyways I'll make this chapter longer just for you guys! So have fun reading and don't forget to review. Oh and I'm moving so I'm not going to update for a while. This will be my last chapter for a week maybe or two. And then I'm starting my new high school so wish me luck. fingers crossed Thanks!

Rory groaned when she heard the sounds of chicken clucking beside her bed. '_Ugh she just has to play with my alarm clock. What time is it anyways?' _She looked at the flashing light saying 8:00 '_8 am who wakes up at this time? Not including Luke ad Jess. They are insane.' _She got up, stretching her arms above her head and yawned. '_I'm going to kill her._' She thought quickly pulling on a sweatshirt over her t-shirt on not bothering changing her pyjama bottoms. She grabbed her cellphone, went downstairs and out the door and sleepily went to Luke's.

Jess was wiping the counter when he heard the diner door opening. In came a sleepy Rory. "What was it this time?" Jess asked as Rory took a seat on the stool on the counter.

"Chickens clucking."

Jess chuckled. "And I thought it would be pigs this time. Nice pants." Jess says eying her pyjama pants.

"Shut up. I was too tired to change and we didn't have coffee in the house so I had to come here. Coffee please." Jess nodded as he poured her a cup. "So where's my mom?"

"Upstairs doing things I probably don't want to know." Jess said cringing.

Rory chocked on her coffee. "Ew Jess mental images not needed here."

"So how's the party thing going?"

"I don't know, we didn't really plan it yet. We're going to North Oaks today to plan it and stuff. Do you want to come?" Rory asked.

"If Luke lets me go then I'll come with you."

"Okay." 30 seconds later, footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs.

"Did you have fun?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Luke blushed and went in the kitchen while Lorelai giggled. "Yup much fun."

"My ears! My beautiful ears!" she said covering her ears. "And for the record I don't need those pictures in my head thank you very much."

"Babe you're overreacting!" Lorelai exclaimed as she sat down next to her daughter. "Jess I need a cup of your delicious coffee stat. Oh and toast, scrambled eggs and bacon." Lorelai looked at Rory who nodded. "Rory too."

"Yes Aunt Lorelai." Jess answered with a smirk placed on his face.

"Oh boy." Lorelai mumbled. "If you call me that, I'll call you Jessie."

Jess scowled "Ugh. No thanks. But technically you are going to be my Aunt." Jess pointed out. Rory nodded in agreement.

"I know but it sounds weird. Just Lorelai."

"Okay."

"So fruit of my loins. What is happening in your world today?"

Rory rolled her eyes while Jess shook his head and went to take Kirk's order. "What must I give you to make you stop calling me that?"

"I'm afraid nothing hun, in exception of you bringing Brad Pitt."

"I'm actually going to North Oaks today with the girls and Jess, if that's okay with you Luke." Rory asked Luke who came out the kitchen with their food.

"It's fine. Are you staying there for the night?" Luke asked.

"Hmm that I'm not sure. I'm going to call them." Rory said taking out her cell phone and started to dial a familiar number. Luke nodded and went inside the kitchen.

"You know this is the first time Luke didn't make me go outside with my cell."

"I know. Must be in a good mood." Lorelai said.

A fimliar voice picked up but this time his voice was more groggy and hoarse.

"Hello?"

"Finn have you been drinking again?" Rory asked him.

"Yes. Oh bloody hell what time is it?"

"8:20." Rory said.

Finn groaned. "Why are you calling me at this ungodly hour and why are you awake?"

"Mom here has been playing with my alarm clock again." Rory told Finn giving her mother a pointed look.

"What? I like the sound." Lorelai said defending herself.

"Was that Lorelai?" Finn asked.

"Ya."

"Oh what sound was it this time?"

"Chickens clucking. Apparently my mom likes the sound." Rory told him. Lorelai just shrugged and went back to eating.

"I see. So love, was there something you needed to ask to wake me up at this time?" Finn asked her.

"Yup. I decided I wanted to come to North Oaks with my friends and Jess too, you know to plan the party and stuff.. I was wondering if I could stay there for one night with my friends?"

"Of course love. You're always welcome here. And mum has been asking when you'll be visiting us."

"Okay then. I'll be coming around noon okay?"

"Sure love."

Then Lorelai nudge her. "Was there anything else you were going to tell him?"

Rory's eyes open wider and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God I forgot!" Lorelai crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What Ror? What's wrong?" Finn asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I just completely forgot to tell you. Luke proposed to mom yesterday night."

"That's wonderful love. Does that mean I can't hit on your mum anymore love?"

"No you can't. Beside that's kinda weird. You hitting on my mom who's like you're second mom." Rory told him. She looked at her mom who grinned. "So there is room for me and Jess and Louise and Paris and Maddy?"

"Yup. You still remember my house right? I have 10 guestrooms. And mum wanted a house that's even bigger? I mean c'mon. It's bloody stupid."

Rory shook her head. "Okay so I'll see you at noon Okay?"

"Yup meet me at my house okay love?"

"Okay. Oh and Finn do you think Headmaster Colton is at school today? I mean it is Saturday. I wanted to ask him if we could use the North Oaks ground for my party."

"Ya I think so. Its detention day today remember? We can pick up Logan and Colin there too."

"Why are they in detention? Okay wait don't tell me I don't want to hit them for being stupid."

Finn laughed. "Okay love meet me at my house, we'll pick up Steph, go to the school and talk to the principal and pick up Logan and Colin and go out for lunch. Sounds good?"

"Yup. Oh and thanks for letting me use your card yesterday. I got a really nice outfit." Rory told him.

"My pleasure love. Oh why don't we have a party today. For you coming back. The students here would love to see you."

"Sure. I'm sure Louise and Madeline would love that. Okay speaking of them I have to call them. I'll see you later Finny."

"Bye love. Tell Lorelai I said Congrats."

"I will. Love you."

"You too." Then Rory hung up the phone. "Finn said Congrats mom."

"Tell him thanks when you get there later." Lorelai told her while mentioning Jess to pour her more coffee. "So you're going to stay overnight?"

"Yup at Finn's house so I'm going to take the Jeep and pick up the girls."

"That's after you pack and call them right?" Lorelai asked.

"Right. Finn is throwing me a party. Welcoming me back for the weekend."

"Oh you lucky girl I'm jealous. I'm guessing you're going to wear your new outfit?"

"You guessed right." Rory confirmed.

"I'm guessing I should pack an overnight bag." Jess said.

"Yup and party clothes." Rory told him. "Okay mom I'm gonna call them and pack my stuff. I'll see you before I'll leave." She jumped off the stool and walked to the door.

"Kay bye hun."

An hour and a half later she was ready to go. She called all three girls and they are all excited to come. She went to the diner to get Jess and say goodbye to her mom.

"Mom we're gonna go now okay. We don't want to be there too late and we have to pick up the girls." Rory said giving her mom a hug and peck on the cheek.

"Bye hun. Have fun and be careful."

Rory waved to her mom and to Luke and waited for Jess outside. He came out and threw his overnight back unto the backseat.

"You're driving." Rory said handing him the keys.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"No."

"Please."

"Nope sorry."

"Pretty please." Rory said sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"That won't work on me Ror." Jess said. But Rory continue to pout. "Why do you want me to drive? You can drive yourself."

"Because I'm tired and because you love me." Rory said with a smile. She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Ah! Gilmore the things you get me to do for you." Jess grumbled grabbing the keys and started up the car. Rory went on the passenger seat and leaned over to give Jess a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too oh my cousin to be." Rory sang out. Jess shook his head. '_She's going to be the death of me knowing what I would do for her.'_

"Let's just go okay?"

"Go then." With that Jess drove away to Louise's house. Paris and Maddy planned to meet them there so it'll be easier. Only after five minutes Rory's cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mary."

Rory rolled her eyes. "What do you want Bibleboy?" Jess raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"What are you doing today?" Tristan asked her.

"N-"

"And before you say no I'm not asking you out."

"Oh."

"I have to see what you are doing, you know planning the party. Telling you what you can or can't do. I have to see that you didn't get a party planner and all that. So I basically have to tag along with you until the party. I am the judge remember?" Tristan explained.

Rory groaned. "Why can't your friends tag along?"

"Because I wanted to tag along with my Mary." Tristan said.

"Ugh I am not your Mary."

"So you never told me what you were doing today."

"We're headed over to North Oaks to plan the party and stay the night."

"Okay then I'll meet you there." Tristan said. "I'll just stay at a hotel."

"Ugh God why do you do these things to me." Rory said holding the phone away so Tristan wouldn't hear her. Jess laughed. "You don't have to do that. You can stay with us." she said with a sigh.

"You want me in the same bed as you Mare?"

"Okay never mind what I said."

"Okay okay. Where are you staying?"

"At Finn's house. So meet us at the school." Rory told him.

"Okay then. Until then Mary." Rory hung up the phone and fell back unto her seat.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jess asked Rory.

"You'll find out in a sec." She said with a sigh while dialling Finn's number on her cell.

"Ya?" came the answer from the phone.

"Finny there is another person coming with us."

"Really who?"

"Tristan." Rory answered. Jess started laughing and the car swirved a little. Rory gave him a look.

"Love? Why is Tristan coming?" Finn asked obviously surprise.

"He's the judge remember? So he has to tag along wherever we go." Rory said with a groan. "My day just got worse."

"Don't worry love. I'm here remember." Finn reminded her.

"I know. Do you think he can stay at your house? Is not like I want him too but you know."

"Absolutely, anything for you love."

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem. I'll see you soon."

"Ya." She hung up.

Jess looked at her and burst out laughing. "You and Tristan Dugrey? Same house same place same time. Wow."

"Shut up you and just drive." Rory told him.

A/N: There it is. Review! And I'm moving in two days. Wish me luck! Thanks guys.

Kimmyz 3


	7. Finn again

**A/N: **I'm back you guys!1cheers1 lol. And yes I'm continuing my storie so don't worry. Anyways, it's glad to be back and thank you everyone who sent in very encouraging reviews. I had a great move both to my new house and to my new high skool, so thanks. Anyways here is the new chapter! Have fun reading!...sorry it took so long.

"Jess turn now!" Rory said as Jess turned the car to the right.

"Geesh Ror, you have to calm down. I've been here before. Remember? Like 4 times."

"I know I'm just excited. I've never been here for so long." Rory said squirming in her seat with excitement.

"Me too. I'm also excited. I mean it's like the most expensive school on the whole country I bet and we get to go there. Not to mention the hot guys." Louise said winking at Madeline.

Maddy laughed. "You're right. That Colin guy is kind of cute."

Paris groaned. "C'mon you guys, concentrate. We're here to plan a party not look for hot guys."

"You mean shop for hot guys." Louise corrected.

Rory just laughed while Jess rolled his eyes. Then Rory started jumping up and down in her seat as Jess pulled up in front of a mansion.

Louise, Maddy and Paris stared with awe. "Oh wow. It's huge." Maddy said.

"Ya, the inside is even nicer." Jess said getting out of the car and handing the keys to Rory.

"C'mon guys, get you're bags and let's go in." Rory said getting her own overnight bag and running up the steps to the house followed by Louise and Madeline. Paris tried to grab her bag, but her arm was not long enough to reach it.

"Here, let me help." Jess said reaching over and grabbing his and her bag and handed the bad to Paris.

Paris smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jess said smiling as well. (A/N: I might as well give Paris a sweet side. And hey I didn't say there weren't any other pairs so.)

"Hurry Jess, Paris." They heard Rory called to them.

"Hold on to your horses Ror, we're coming." Jess called back running up the steps. Rory rang the doorbell. Not a minute later, the door was thrown open by none other than Finn.

"Finny!" Rory squealed and jumped into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, like seeing a long lost sibling.

"Love!" Finn mimicked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We just saw each other 2 days ago and you still miss me?"

"Of course! And I'm excited to be here. I've never been here for such a long time." Rory said.

"You're right love, it's been a while. Well, I just send the word out for the party and everyone its just ecstatic to see you."

"Are we having it here?" Rory asked.

"Ya. My mum and pops are going tonight to Chicago, for business. They'll be back next Tuesday, which is in 3 days. So we have the house to ourselves." Finn answered her.

"Okay then. You remember my friends right?" Rory asked mentioning them over.

"Of course love, how could I forget the lovely Louise, Paris and Madeline." Finn said then turning to Jess. "Hey man. Long time no see." He said doing a manly handshake with Jess.

"Ya Morgan."

"I heard you're going to be Rory's cousin." Finn commented

"Ya I am."

"Cool." Finn turned to Rory. "Do you want to go to the school?"

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed without hesitation. "Let's go pick up those troublemakers."

"Is the school near here?" Maddy asked.

"It's a five minute drive."

"Okay."

Rory turned to Jess. "You're driving again. I'm going with Finn."

"Oh so you get to ride in the nice car eh?" Jess teased.

"Of course. I'm the princess am I not?"

Jess rolled hi eyes. "Hail Princess Rory. Stars Hollow, North Oaks and Coffee Princess." Jess mocked. That earned him a smack on the head from Rory. "Ow! Watch it!"

"Don't mock me then." Rory said. "We can take two more people in Finn's car. Who wants to go with?"

"I will." Louise said.

"Me too." Was heard from Maddy.

"Okay then that leaves the lovely Paris with Jess. Mate don't kill her." Finn told Jess.

"I won't." he said smirking.

"Okay, c'mon sis, love let's go." Finn said putting his arms around her and steering her out of the car. "We'll meet my mum later."

"Okay, I've wanted to see her for a long time."

"When are we meeting E.T?"

"We're meeting him at the school."

"Okay then." Finn said as he slid into the driver seat. Following him Rory slid into the passenger seat and Louise and Maddy in the backseat. Finn's car was a four person car. After a five minute drive they arrived at the school. Rory squealed excitedly and as soon as Finn stopped the car. Finn groaned, "Let the crazy time…begin!."


	8. Spit it out Steph!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but the hectic exams and all school work keeps piling up so I couldn't do the story. But here is the long awaited 8th chapter. Enjoy!

Rory threw open the door and jumped out of the car, "C'mon guys! Finn! Let's go! Everyone is inside not outside! C'mon!"

"Is she always like this? Because I have never seen Gilmore this excited in my life." Paris asked Jess.

"Well this is the other side of Rory that most people don't get to know. You should be glad to see this side of her. She's not always the shy girl, hiding behind all those books." Jess told her. Paris nodded.

"My god, they're rich! I mean look at this place," Louise looked around the school property. The 4 story high building was magnificent and also the pool and weight building. Along with the new renovated cafeteria. "I wish Chilton was like this."

"A lot of the students that comes here have parents that are up there in society. And they contribute much to the school." Finn told here while leading them inside the school.

"Ror, you seem overly excited to meet people, but this place is empty!" Madeline observed looking around at the empty parking lot with the exception of a Cadillac.

"This is the reserved parking spot Maddy. Only the "most popular people" in the school gets to park here." Rory explained.

"Yes love and also this parking space is for the teachers." Finn added.

"If this is for the most popular people in school, why do you guys parked here?" Jess joked.

"Nice one mate. But we are the most popular in school. Especially this little kitten even after she left the school." They headed inside the school to be greeted by a tall man in the twenties.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rory Gilmore, North Oaks reigning princess."

"Oh my GOD! Carl!!!!!!!!!!!" Rory cried, jumping into the unknown person's awaiting arms.

"Hey Rory. How's this little princess doing?" Carl asked.

Rory smiled, "I'm good. I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, meet the new phys-ed teacher." Carl said

"No way!"

"Yes way"

"Get out!"

"Can't do princess!"

"And I'm guessing all the girls join your class now?" Rory asked teasing.

"It appears so. Well what can I say? It's the looks."

"And this is how I know you're related to Logan." Rory shook her head in disappointment.

"Wait! You're a Huntzburger?" Paris asked surprised.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Logan is my little brother." Carl said with a smile.

Rory laughed, "Carl, this is my friends Louise Grant, Madeline Lynn and Paris Gellar. And you met Jess."

"Yes, nice to see you again Mariano. And nice to meet you all ladies."

Jess nodded. Then a group of guys came and interrupted them. "Rory? Is that you?" one asked.

"Johnny! And Steve! Jakers! Louie!" Rory squealed and gave them each a hug.

"Hey Ror, how are you?" Jack asked her.

"Still good Jackers, how is this school without me guys?"

"Well, there is this group of girls…" Steve started.

"Who is trying to get your title. But we know that will never happen," Louie finished.

"Another Summer in our hands?" Rory sighed and looked at her friends.

"Don't worry Ror, she can't be as bad." Louise said. "And we all know we are going to win this."

"Oh yes, the infamous party. Logan's told me all about it. Don't worry Rory, you'll do great, but for now I have to get going. I'll see you all later then."

"Thanks mate. You coming to the party?" Finn asked making sure.

"Wouldn't miss it." He answered walking away.

"So we heard about this little competition." Steve said smirking. "Along with a guy name Tristan Dugrey I believe."

Rory sighed while everyone laughed.

"When are we going to meet him?" Jack asked.

"Speaking of the devil, he's walking in right now." Paris told them, looking at the figure walking towards them. "Well if it isn't the devil itself." Paris greeted him.

"Good morning Paris," Tristan said. "And to all of you. I must say that this school, better than Chilton. I mean the facility."

"And better guys too." Louise whispered to Rory who giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

"And I might say, the girls, they are pretty fine!" Tristan said as a group of girls walked towards them. "Well hello ladies."

The group of girls ignored him and faced Rory. "Welcome back Rory. We wanted to wish you luck with your competition and if you need any help just call us." A girl said.

"Thanks guys." Rory said flattered.

The girls turned and walked away, one turned to look back and gave Tristan an evil look for looking at her ass. The Chilton girls cracked up.

"It seems the playboy king can only get girls in his own territory." Maddy said.

"Very funny."

"Actually mate, it was pretty darn hilarious I must say." Finn told him.

"Well, we've got to go Ror. We'll see you at the party." Louie said walking away with Steve, Jack and Johnny.

"Bye guys!" Rory waved. "Can we get the two troublemakers now?"

"Um… did I say two love? I meant to say three." Finn corrected himself.

"Three? Wha-? No! You mean?"

"Yup, Steph is also in detention."

"For what?"

Finn smiled, "Now that, I cannot tell you. You have got to ask her yourself."

"Tell me!" Rory pleaded. Finn shook his head no.

"Please." Rory begged, adding a pout and her bambi eyes for effect."

"He cannot say no to that." Paris said. "Every guys fails for that."

"Sorry love. Those can't work on me today." Finn said shielding his eyes.

The other four in the group seems to be shocked. "What?" Finn asked them raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"How can you say no to those beautiful baby blues?" Tristan asked. And Rory blushed.

"Usually I can't but Steph needs to tell Rory herself."

"Fine! Let's go! I want to ask Steph!" Rory took Finn's arm and pulled him towards the detention room.

It was not until 15 minutes later were their friends released. Rory pulled Steph to the side along with the other three girls and she started her questioning.

"Why were you in there?" Rory asked pointing to the detention room.

Steph blushed. "Well…you see"

"C'mon you can tell us." Louise said. The girls has gotten closer together ever since their little shopping spree.

"Spit it out Steph!"

"The teacher caught me and Colin making out." Stephanie blurted out then covered her mouth.

The other four gasped.

"I'm guessing she told them." Colin said to the guys.

"Well, seeing Rory's reaction then I'm guessing yes." Logan pointed out.

"What happen?" Jess asked curiously.

"Colin here finally made his move. A teacher caught them making out in the hallway." Logan told Jess.

"Took you long enough."

Colin raised his eyebrows. "Okay dude, everyone can see that you are in love with her. So did you ask her out?"

"Not yet."

"Chicken." Tristan said.

"Okay Dugrey, don't even start." Colin gave him a pointed look.

Tristan held his hand up in surrender. "Sorry."

"No WAY!" Rory cried. Steph nodded. "Oh my gosh. It took you guys long enough."

"Ya well."

"I'm happy for you Steph. Did he ask you out?"

"Not yet."

"Soon"

"Better be."

"I'm in need of ice cream." Rory looked at her friends.

"Let's get some before the party." Louise said.

Paris shrugged. "Sure."

Maddy nodded. "Ice cream sounds good."

"Well, I'm not paying." Rory said.

"Me neither." Came a chorus of replies.

"Only means one thing." Steh said smiling.

"GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: Well there you have it. I know I know, I'll get the party in there soon. What band should Rory have? Hmmm… anyways I wrote this because I'm sick right now and have nothing to do. But I hope you guys like it. Press the button down there, and give me a review and I might just continue it.


	9. Talking but no planning?

A/N: Dun dun dun…guess whose back? MEEEEEEEE! Why hello. Just done exams so I decided to continue writing with this story. Thanks for those who gave reviews. Much appreciated)

"Well I did not think I would see the day Rory Gilmore eating chocolate ice cream," Tristan said. "I swear you were obsessed with coffee."

"Obsessed would not be the word to describe her cravings for them," Finn responded.

"It's true. There was this one time when she visited us an-"

"Hey!" Rory butted in. "I'm right here you know."

"We know."

"Hmmp. Is it really my fault that coffee is the elixir of life? No I don't think so." Rory told them while eating her ice cream.

"Well why didn't you get coffee ice cream?"

"Well what's wrong with chocolate?"

"Nothing. I just thought coffee was like your everything." Tristan said.

"It might be, but chocolate is amazing. Especially this godiva ice cream. To die for." Rory said while savouring the ice cream.

"Really Tristan, she eats anything and everything." Steph continued on.

"I have to agree with that. Sometimes it's really hard to believe how thin she is. I mean where does all the food go?" Jess winked at Rory.

"Exercise maybe?" Tristan asked confused.

The three Chilton girls gasped for dramatic effect. Paris started laughing, "Wow Dugrey. You don't know Rory at all."

"What?"

"It's okay man. You didn't know." Colin said joining in laughing.

"Rory and exercise do not go along together." Louise said grinning.

"That's why she didn't do so well in gym." Maddy added in.

"Gilmore rule number one," Jess and the limo boys said together.

"You'll learn," Paris told him.

"Guys can we stop talking about me?" Rory interrupted. "Let's talk about the party."

"But doll, we were having so much fun," Finn whined, but the look on Rory's face made him stop.

"Well Headmaster said it was a okay to have it at North Oaks." Colin pointed out.

"Well the Headmaster loves Rory. Top of the honor roll, never get a detention." Steph listed.

"I say we have it in the back of the school, beside the outdoor pool. What do you think love?" Finn asked Rory.

"Near the big tree?"

"Ya. We can put a big tent and set up a dance floor. You know like the dance we had before." Logan said.

"Yeah. Okay. That sounds good." Rory agreed, nodding her head. "DJ? Special performance?"

"You leave that all to us," Logan said grinning.

"Just don't do anything stupid Huntz," Jess warned

"Thanks for the tip Mariano," Logan smirked.

"I'm guessing he planned a party like this before?" Paris asked.

"It was Finn and my mom. Remember I told you that party I had that attracted the police officers?"

Louise nodded, "They had something to do with it, I'm guessing?"

Rory groaned, "Yes. I mean goats? Really? Can anyone be more stupider?"

"Well love, if I remember correctly, you wanted a goat for your birthday?" Finn pointed out.

"You wanted a goat Mary?"

"I was joking. I was tired that day. They asked me what I wanted for my birthday so early in the morning, and I didn't even have coffee yet."

"It was really an awesome party," Steph put in

"Did you guys get arrested?" Maddy asked

"Nope. My dad, I don't know what he did. But he did it." Logan told them

"I swear he likes Rory more than Logan," Colin said.

Finn laughed, "I've got to agree with you on that one mate. It does seem like Mitchum likes Rory more than Logan."

Rory smiled, "He doesn't. He just thinks of me as another daughter."

"Guys we've got to go. Two hours till the party. And I thought you wanted to meet Finn's mom." Jess informed

"Oh right. Let's go."

They arrived at Finn's house, or mansion is it 10 minutes later. The house was already decorated and ready for the party. Soon Finn's parents came out ready to leave.

"Rory! It's good to see you again." Ellie Morgan said bringing Rory in for a hug. "How's Lorelai doing? She told me she got engaged."

"Hey Ellie! Yeah. She's excited. Thanks for letting me stay here with my friends."

"You're always welcome dear. Like the daughter I never have."

"Hello Mr. Morgan." Rory greeted

"What did I tell you about calling Mr. Morgan Rory? Call me Robert." Robert Morgan said. "Well we have to go or we'll miss the plane."

"Nice seeing you again Rory. Tell your mom I said Hi. Finn be good," Ellie said giving Rory and Finn a peck on the cheek. "Have fun everyone. And the cook made lasagne for you to eat before the party." And with that, they left.

"Wow Finn you're mom and dad are so nice," Louise commented

"Is your mom and Rory's mom friends?" Paris asked

"Best friends."

"I see."

"I'm really hungry. Can we eat that lasagne before the party please?" Rory asked while pouting.

"You're always hungry Mare," Tristan said

"Stating the obvious there Dugrey," Colin told him.

"Well let's go before the princess starve," Jess said leading Rory into the house.

"Have you notice how they talk and no plans for the party," Tristan pointed out to Louise

"Trust me. They can talk all they want and the party still will be amazing," Louise said before walking into the house. Leaving Tristan to follow her while grumbling how he doesn't want to be stuck with Summer.

A/N: That is all for now.

Kim)


	10. Tradition

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever plus that I have updated. And I am truly sorry for that. I've been super busy and have not used the computer in awhile either. But I am back and here to finish the story. So enjoy and review)**

Rory stood in front of the body length mirror hanging in the room. The tank top and the black mini skirt she bought with the girls were perfect for the party. 'Not too formal, yet not too casual' Rory thought to herself. The party already started, yet she knew she had to stick with tradition. Before every party, the North Oaks gang would all go up to Rory's room and do their 'round of drinks' tradition before "officially" starting the party. As Rory finished her last touches on her make-up, the door of her room creaked open.

"Here's your drink," Logan told Rory tossing her a bottle of water. Rory grinned, "Let me guess, beer for you."

"Absolutely. It won't be tradition if I drank anything else," Logan raised the Heineken can in his hand.

"And why is it that you're always the first one up here?" Rory questioned. Logan just shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's because you love me too much and you want to be near me all the time."

"You wish princess. If we were talking about the Dugrey then 'ding ding ding' we have a winner there."

Rory blushed. Rosy red marks forming on her cheeks. "What are you talking about Huntz?"

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "I swear, you Gilmores are the most oblivious people I know." Rory glared at him. "Anyways, Steph and Colin will be up soon, as long as they stop their make out session. As for Finn, I think he's still getting his drink, you know how long he takes." As soon as he finished, Colin and Steph strolled into the room.

"About time," Rory said.

"We're sorry. We really are." Steph told her.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

"Shut it Huntz. We brought our drinks." Colin told the two, holding up his normal bottle of merlot, while Steph held up her usual can of coke. "Now we have to wait for the Aussie."

"No need to wait any longer mates," Finn called as he walked into the room, holding his black flask. "Finn reporting for duty."

"Great! Let's get this started shall we?" Rory said anxiously. The group nodded and got in their circle. "Is it my turn to say the opening line?"

"Oh my god. We are turning like the sisterhood of the travelling pants, but plus another sister." Steph said giggling.

"Okay. Umh. What was it again? Party's around the corner. C'mon mates let's get this started." Rory said trying to stifle a laugh.

"We all know who made that opening line," Colin laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's all just drink." Finn said raising the flask and taking a gulp of the alcoholic beverage inside the flask. Next Logan raised his beer and took a gulp. Colin came next then Steph with Rory being the last. Then everyone raised it together in the middle, in a chorus said, "Cheers" and downed the rest of their drinks.

"Okay kids. Time to head down to the party." Steph said ushering everyone out of Rory's room, dragging Colin by the arm. "C'mon Colin, let's dance."

Colin shot a helpless glance towards the other three, making them laugh. "And now it's my cue to leave. Blonde babe, three o'clock. Christina." Logan grinned leaving Finn and Rory.

"And then there were 2," Finn said.

"Actually, I'm gonna go. Sorry Finny, I have to make my rounds. I haven't seen everyone in awhile. I'll be back." Rory told him as she made her way to the group of girls near the "lounge".

"I guess it's just you and me mate," Finn said looking at his flask. "I think we need a refill." He headed the bar and took a seat beside a familiar blue-eyes, blond hair guy. "How's it going mate?"

"Not bad Finn. You guys sure know how to throw a party." Tristan said lifting his hand, gesturing at the crowded "dance floor" in front of them.

"Well being the so called "royalties" in the school, it's kind of a requirement." Finn said.

"You guys should definitely join our parties when you come to Hartford," Tristan told him.

"Thanks mate. Of course we'll come. Anything including alcoholic beverages I am there." Finn grinned. Tristan just nodded; clearly, something has captured his attention. "She's quite the girl huh?" Finn asked looking at Rory getting picked up by Jack and being twirled around in a circle. Again, Tristan nodded. "Keep trying mate, she'll come around. And speaking of the coffee princess, she's headed this way." Nodding his head towards the brunette heading towards them.

"Hello boys!"

"Love!" Finn exclaimed. "Having fun?"

"Why of course Finny. I miss everyone. I love getting together and catching up. Did you know that Scott is the new police chief?" Rory asked clearly astonished.

"Yes doll, I do go to school with Scott's brother." Finn answered amused.

"Scott?" Tristan asked, clearly confused.

"Johnny's brother."

"Ah."

"Oh did you see Steph and Colin?" Rory asked.

"You mean the couple on the floor with the guy who looks like he's getting tortured?" Tristan asked back.

"Yup!" Rory smiled. "Okay I'm off," winking at Finn.

"Sure doll. You'll love the place. We redecorated."

"Really? Okay, I'm guessing Jess gave you the stuff?"

"Yes love, it's already there."

"Thanks Finn! You're the best," Rory said pecking him on the cheek.

"What can I say?" Finn shrugged grinning. "Now go and enjoy!" He gently pushed her away.

"Huh? Am I missing something?" Tristan asked.

Finn laughed. "It's just something Rory do at every party. She makes her rounds and then she goes into the library to read. We just redecorated our library. We got a sofa just for her. My mum insisted since she knows how much time Rory spends in the library."

"Okay. And the stuff Jess gave you?"

"New books."

"Ah."

"Now mate this is the perfect time to get to know her." Finn told him. "Go for it. Just don't make stupid comments and try to tone down the innuendoes." Patting him on the back. Now if you excuse me, I need another refill," Finn said waving down the bartender. "Good luck mate."

Tristan got up for the bar and with hesitation walked towards the library.

**A/N: Dum, dum dum… what will happen next? Tune in next time. Okay that is SO corny. Okay R&R! Thanks guys!**


	11. Hello

A/N: I know i haven't updated in a very very long time! I'm so so sorry!

I just want to know: how many people would still read this story if i updated?

I really do want to finish this story, but if no one reads it...

Let me know!

Kim


	12. Beta Needed!

**Last Author's note before another chapter goes up I promise!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to my loyal readers, for still sticking with this story! I will finish it, I promise all of you. I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, but as always I would love to hear from you about what you think should happen next.**

**One other thing, I am in need of a beta for this story. If anyone is interested, do message me!**

**Thank you! You guys rock !**

**Kim**


	13. A Little Heart to Heart

Rory looked up from her book as she heard the library door creak open.

"Hiding from your fans, Mare?" Tristan asked walking into the room, closing the library doors behind him.

Rory shrugged, "I'm not hiding. I'm not really a big party girl. I've said hello to everyone and now I'm enjoying the party my own way. What are you doing here?"

"Not a big party guy," he replied making his way towards the sofa conveniently placed in the corner of the room beside a bookshelf marked 'Rory's books'. She was curled up on the sofa, a book on her lap.

Rory raised her eyebrows at his reply. "Says they guy who throws the biggest parties in Chilton and gets invited to all the other ones."

Tristan laughed and sat down on the other end of the sofa. He looked around the room and shook his head grinning. "Man, Mary, you are so spoiled you know that?" Tristan mentioned towards the bookshelf.

"I just come here a lot. My mom is best friends with Finn's mom, so naturally she treats me like her own blood. Same thing with my mom and Finn. I have my own room here, and Finn knows he's always welcome at our house. It's just how it is," Rory explained. "The Morgans know I love books, so they put up a bookshelf for me so I can leave a few books here so I have some when I stay in North Oaks."

"Who knew?"

"Who knew what?" Rory asked confused.

"Who knew you had a secret life outside of just being a bookworm and being the smartest person in Chilton?" Tristan teased.

Rory used her uncurled her right leg and kicked him on the side of his thigh earning a grunt of pain from the blond boy. "You're just jealous I'm smarter than you. And secret life? It's not really a secret. I just don't go around telling everyone at school that I'm friends with Logan, Finn, Colin and Steph. Why should I? Don't really care about the people at Chilton other than Paris, Louise and Maddy."

"Ouch Mare, that hurts," Tristan said putting his right hand over his heart.

Rory rolled her eyes, but you could see the small smile on her face. "You'll get over it E.T."

"So you said you're not a big party girl, why did you agree on doing this 'competition'? "

"I didn't agree, Paris was the one who accepted this competition."

"But you didn't un-accept it after," he pointed out.

Rory shrugged, "I guess I just want to beat Summer. She is kinda of a… what's that word again?"

"Bitch?" Tristan supplemented.

Rory nodded in agreement. "That and it's kind of fun planning a party with my friends."

"And I thought you wanted to win because you can't stay away from me," Tristan said grinning.

Rory kicked him again. "You do know we're going to win right?"

Tristan shrugged in response, "It's likely. Especially with the help of your high society friends."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well Summer was your girlfriend and you're like the King of Chilton, shouldn't you be on her side?" Rory asked him.

"Nope. There was a reason Summer and I broke up, she was a bitch and really annoying. And no matter which side I choose, I'll still be the king of Chilton. Besides I'm the judge I'm not choosing sides remember?" he winked at her. "But if I were, I'd be on your side babe."

Rory shook her head and laughed. She looked at the book on her lap and shook her head, "See you've interrupted my reading time."

Tristan smirked, "Admit it, you like talking to me. Who doesn't?"

"You're so full of yourself."

Tristan picks up the book she was reading. "Pride and Prejudice," he read the title. "I swear Mary, you've read that book at least 20 times."

"It's a good book!" Rory defended.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Jess poked his head into the room. "Ror, the party is dwindling, do you want to say bye to your friends?"

Rory closed her book and stood up to straighten her skirt. "Be right there Jess." Jess nodded and shut the door. "Well I guess we have to go back."

"But we were having such a meaningful conversation!" Tristan teased.

"I think this was the first time I can actually talk to you like you were a normal person." She said as she went to put the book back on the shelf.

"See I knew you liked talking to me."

Rory shook her head, " I am never going to get through that thick brain of yours. C'mon bibleboy, let's get me some caffeine."

Tristan laughed and threw an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the library and into the living room. Finn caught her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the arm around her shoulders. Rory rolled her eyes and shook Tristan's arm off her shoulders. "I'm going to say bye to everyone," she told him slowly making her way towards the group of people preparing to leave.

"So after that amazing talk we had, will you go out with me now?" Tristan called after her.

Rory looked back over her shoulders, "In your dreams bible boy."

Tristan smirked and felt a body shuffling up beside him. "So it was good then mate?" the other boy asked mentioning his head towards the brunette laughing as she escorted some people outside the door.

"Yeah."

"Just don't hurt her." Finn warned putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it a little hard.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"I'll take you word for it. Now how about a beer before we have our movie marathon?" Finn asked.

"Movie marathon?"

"Mate, you really don't know Rory at all do you?" Finn shook his head in amusement. "You're about to be in for a surprise." he told the confused boy as he walked away towards the bar.

"I don't like the sound of that. Should I be scared?" Tristan asked Jess who came up beside him.

Jess let out a chuckle, patting his shoulder and walking away towards the kitchen, "Be prepared Dugrey. To get through a Gilmore Girls movie marathon, you need stamina."

"Hey!" he called to Jess. "I so have stamina! Ask the girls at Chilton!"

**A/N: Well guess who's back? I hope you guys liked this chapter! We needed a little Trory interaction, don't you think? Don't worry, they'll get together soon enough. AND this won't be the only heart to heart the couple have. There will be one more coming up that's even more serious.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Muah,**

**Kim**


End file.
